


hi, welcome (back)

by soobiscuits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #WELCOMEBACKLAY, #WELCOMEBACKYIXING, EXO HAS DIED EVERYDAY WAITING FOR YOU YIXING AH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: The boys welcome back Yixing at the airport.





	hi, welcome (back)

“Ouch! Joonmyeon-hyung, can you _please_ stop stepping on my foot?”

 

“Sorry, Baekhyun-ah. It’s just that this plant isn’t all that big for all of us, y’know.”

 

“... Go hide behind your own plant then. No one’s stopping you, hyung.”

 

“I don’t want to…”

 

“Then stop fidgeti–”

 

“Would the two of you stop quarreling?! You’re making my ears hurt, and they hurt _a lot_ because we’re literally zero feet apart.”

 

“Sorry, hyung.”

 

“Minseok-hyung, go get your own plant.”

 

“... I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Also, Sehun-ah, where’s Jongin?”

 

“He’s sleeping on the bench over there.”

 

“With no one protecting him!? Isn’t he afraid that he’ll be mobbed?”

 

“One of the hyungs are standing guard beside him, so I doubt he’ll be mobbed, Joonmyeon-hyung.”

 

“Oh, okay. That’s better.”

 

“Also, I’m glad he’s sleeping away from us because he’s taking the attention off of us and onto himself. Bet the noonas are all snapping away and captioning ‘ADONIS SLEEPING ON AN AIRPORT BENCH GOD HELP US ALL’ on Twitter or something.”

 

“Be right back, I’m going to check.”

 

“Joonmyeon-hyung, can you _don’t_.”

 

“Don’t what?”

 

“Don’t check your oh-so-secret-but-I-told-EXO-Ls-anyway Twitter account!”

 

“Why not!”

 

“Because we’re here on a mission and you’re about to be distracted and—how long more until the plane lands, Minseok-hyung?”

 

“About five minutes.”

 

“Five minutes, you hear that, Joonmyeon-hyung. That’s not enough time for you to stalk your t list and return to reality because _we_ all know how you can spend an hour on Twitter because it’s a black hole.”

 

“Baekhyun-hyung has a point.”

 

“I regret telling you guys about my account.”

 

“You don’t mean that, I’m sure, Joonmyeon.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to check on the other plant now. Shush, guys.”

 

“I don’t see Chanyeol-hyung and Kyungsoo-hyung, though.”

 

“You sure– Yah! Where did those two lovebirds run off to!”

 

“Ask Jongdae-hyung!”

 

“Dae, where are Chanyeol and Kyungsoo? If they’re having a date, at least have the decency to vanish less conspicuously, sheesh. Over.”

 

“I can already visualise the field day the fans are going to have. ‘CHANYEOL AND KYUNGSOO OUT ON A DATE–”

 

“Jongdae here! And, ah, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went to the convenience store! Kyungsoo wanted to stock up on as many vitamin drinks as he can possibly afford to feed Yixing-hyung with; Chanyeol followed to help carry the drinks. Over.”

 

“–OUT ON A CONVENIENCE STORE DATE AT THE AIRPORT!’ How cute.”

 

“That’s a very wonderful visualisation, Sehun, but aww, that’s nice of Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, why didn’t you think of that? Isn’t Yixing your favourite–”

 

“Shush, Minseok-hyung! I don’t need your comments right now! Also, I can’t be anywhere else but here because I’m commandeering the entire mission! And, in case you’ve forgotten, this whole hiding-behind-plants-waiting-for-Yixing is _my_ idea!”

 

“Baekhyun-hyung has a point.”

 

“Sehun, can you _stop_.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Ugh! I’m hiding with idiots! Why did I put out rock instead of paper! Why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why!"

 

“Fate, Minseok-hyung, _fate_.”

 

“Shut up, Joonmyeon, you’re not helping.”

 

“I know. Also, let me leave this plant for a while.”

 

“Where are you going, hyung?”

 

“Somewhere. Don’t follow me, Sehun.”

 

“I’m not! I’m just going to check on Jongin. I wonder if his face has turned white from all those camera flashes.”

 

“You’re saying that as though we haven’t been photographed ever since we stepped foot into the airport. And that is probably something Baekhyun didn’t think about. Our fansites are flooding the airport again, even though we’re not flying anywhere. Endangering themselves, the public, the guard hyungs, and everyone else who’s in this airport.”

 

“Hyung, stop worrying. You’re going to get wrinkles faster than Minseok-hyung at this rate.”

 

“... Why are you even my favourite.”

 

“Because you’re a sucker for the maknae, Joonmyeon!”

 

“Baek, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are back. Do you copy? Over.”

 

“They are? Oh, yeah, okay, I see them. And— _oh my god_ —how many bottles of vitamin drinks did Soo buy?!?!?! Over.”

 

“HE BOUGHT THE ENTIRE STORE– No, I’m just kidding. He bought— _how many did you buy, Soo? Enough for at least a month? Great._ —enough for at least a month. And and and and AND there’s only two minutes left and– Wait. Where’s Joonmyeon-hyung? Over.”

 

“He went somewhere. Didn’t tell us where he went, though. This is Minseok, by the way.”

 

“Minseok-hyung! Hi! How have you been? How’s the air over at the other plant? And you’re supposed to say ‘over’ at the end, hyung. Over.”

 

“The air here is great! But the people whom I’m sharing the air with are _not great at all_. I miss you, Jongdae-ah! Also, whose dumb idea was it to use walkie talkies. Over.”

 

“Hey! It isn’t _dumb_ ! I found these laying around in the dorm and brought them here in case they could aid us and whaddya know, they _are_ useful. We’re saving on phone bills here!”

 

“Baekhyun-hyung has a point.”

 

“Ah, Sehun, welcome back. And you’ve brought Jongin along too. How was your nap?”

 

“The flashes annoyed me so I didn’t sleep at all. So I just laid down and pretended to nap when in actual fact I’m posing for the noonas. Wanted to fulfil their captions of ‘ADONIS JONGIN SLEEPING ON AIRPORT BENCH’.”

 

“Aww, how nice of you, Jongin-ah!”

 

“Eek, when did Joonmyeon-hyung get back? I didn’t hear you approach us at all.”

 

“I’ve watched enough ‘One Piece’ to know how to mask my presence.”

 

“Uh, wouldn’t that be ‘Naruto’ instead, hyung? Y’know, ninjas…?”

 

“No one asked for your correction, Jongin.”

 

“... Fine, I’m sorry and what is in your hand?”

 

“Glad you asked! I was on Twitter yesterday and found–”

 

“ _You did not_.”

 

“What is with that tone of yours, Byun Baekhyun! But, anyway, I read an interesting fan account! So, here’s a butter cake for Yixing so that he can continue to smell like one!”

 

“Joonmyeon-hyung has outdone himself this time. I’m speechless.”

 

“I’m speechless, too, Sehun.”

 

“Baekhyun, your walkie talkie is screeching. Answer it.”

 

“Yes, Dae, what’s wrong?”

 

“This is Chanyeol here! I’m just wondering why Joonmyeon-hyung has a cake in his hands. Is it for Yixing-hyung? Over.”

 

“ _Give me that walkie talkie, Baek_ – Ah, Chanyeol-ah! Joonmyeon-hyung here! Yes, it is! It’s a cake for Yixing! It’s a _butter cake_ because I want him to continue smelling like one!”

 

“Ignore this hyung, Yeol-ah. Anyway, are you guys ready? We have less than a minute left. Over.”

 

“We are! WE’RE SO READY. Over.”

 

“Okay, good. Because when Yixing-hyung comes out, we’re going to hide for a while more until he’s near your plant and you three are going to spring out and surprise him and stop him in his tracks by hugging him while the five of us here will dash over and join the hug and we’re going to hug him for at least a minute because I want the noonas to snap away and immortalize our hug forever in a gazillion shots that I will save from online and when I think they have we can release Yixing-hyung and then shower him with our individual hugs and kisses–”

 

“And vitamin drinks–”

 

“And butter cake–”

 

“–and _fine_ , those two things, too. But remember, HUG HIM LONGER. AND TIGHTER. WITH ALL OF YOUR MIGHT. I want those photographs to be taken, alright? Over.”

 

“I knew that Baekhyun always has been a sappy person but, wow, I never knew that he was _this_ sappy. Over.”

 

“I copy that but I’ll take it as a compliment, Soo. Over.”

 

“I bet Baekhyun-hyung’s going to print one out and frame it and hang it on the wall in our living room. Then he’ll walk past it and admire it every day and sigh in front of it and go _sighs what a memorable day I wish it never ended_ or something along those sappy and cringy lines.”

 

“Adding on to Jongin’s words—it’s going to be super huge, isn’t it, hyung?”

 

“Why did you tell everyone my secret idea, Jongin! Sheesh! And, yes, Sehun, IT’S GOING TO BE FUCKING HUGE BECAUSE WE’RE GOING TO BE REMINDED EVERY SINGLE DAY OF THE WONDERFUL DAY YIXING-HYUNG CAME BACK TO US.”

 

“... I knew how much Baekhyun adores Yixing but, wow, I’m speechless.”

 

“You’re not alone, Minseok-hyung.”

 

“ANYWAY. TEN SECONDS HOLY SHIT. Places everyone! Over!”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“THE DOORS ARE OPENING OH MY GOD DAE YEOL SOO GET READY TO JUMP HIM! But please be careful and don’t hit him with the vitamin bottles okay!”

 

“Whatever happened to the walkie talkie lingo, Baek? Over.”

 

“THE HELL WITH LINGO AT THIS TIME DO KYUNGS– YIXING-HYUNG IS OUT OH MY GOD HE’S WALKING TOWARDS YOUR PLANT ARE YOU READY–”

 

“SHUT UP BYUN WE’RE GOING TO JUMP HIM NOW SEE Y’ALL LATER.”

 

“THE FUCK DO KYUNGSOO JUST SWITCHED OFF THE TALKIE AND OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT LOOK OF SURPRISE ON HYUNG’S FACE–”

 

“We don’t need a commentary, hyung. We see _everything_ and c’mon, Chanyeol-hyung is motioning for us to run over and– _Oh my god_ , why do I have such hyungs!”

 

“YIXING-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

 

“XIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!”

 

“M-Minseok-hyung? Joo-Joonmyeon? I wasn’t expecting you guys, too!”

 

“We’re all here to welcome you back, Xing!”

 

“I-I thought that you guys would be at the dorm and no one would be here but then Kyungsoo and Jongdae and Chanyeol popped up—and I was forced to down a vitamin drink bottle—and suddenly I see you guys t-too!”

 

“Are you surprised, hyung? Are you, are you, are you!”

 

“Yes, I’m surprised, Sehun-ah! A v-very wonderful surprise!”

 

“YESSSSS YIXING-HYUNG IS SURPRISED THE MISSION IS A SUCCESS! Also, guys, keep hugging, I want those photographs to be _perfect_.”

 

“What photographs, Baek?”

 

“Nothing~ Welcome back, Xing-hyung!”

 

“Yeah, welcome back!”

 

“Welcome back, hyung, we’ve missed you.”

 

“WELCOME BACK YIXING-HYUNG!”

 

“It’s g-good to be back. Thanks guys, y’all are the best.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“I can imagine the captions already. ‘EXO WELCOMES YIXING AT THE AIRPORT. OT9 IS BACK TOGETHER. LAY DROWNED IN THE LOVE OF HIS BANDMATES. FULL STRENGTH EXO BACK TO SLAY.”

 

“You don’t have to imagine, Hun-ah. Because, here, look.”

 

_YIXING IS BACK THE BOYS FETCH HIM AT THE FUCKING AIRPORT OMG_

 

_OH MY GODDDDDD THAT GROUP HUG ;;; EVEN BETTER THAN AWARD CEREMONIES ISTG_

 

_IS BAEKHYUN THE ONE WHO MASTERMINDED THIS ENTIRE FETCHING-YIXING-THING BECAUSE IF YES, MY BAEKXING HEART IS GOING TO EXPLODE_

 

_OT9 OT9 OT9 OT9 OT9_

 

_FUCK YES EXO IS BACK TO SLAY CHARTS AND HEARTS ARE YALL READY_

 

_Look at how much the boys love Yixing, you guys_

 

“Okay, those are _wicked_. It’s at times like this am I glad you have a not-so-secret Twitter account, hyung.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Here, Yixing.”

 

“What’s this, Joonmyeon?”

 

“Butter cake!”

 

“Uh, okay. Thanks?”

 

“You’re welcome! I hope you continue to smell like one!”

 

“...?”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Yes, hyung?”

 

“Were you the one who convinced everyone to let you guys go to the airport to pick me up?”

 

“Yes. Was it more trouble for you? I’m so, so sorry if it was, hyung! So sorry!”

 

“It isn’t! Not at all! I was really happy, Baekhyun-ah. I am _still_ happy about it, because, wow, I have the honour of being received at the airport by EXO. EXO eh!”

 

“You sound like as if you’re not part of this _EXO_. Silly hyung.”

 

“I was just– just really surprised. And really happy. I almost cried–”

 

“You _did_ cry, silly. Yeol had to hide your ugly crying face in his chest while walking to the vans.”

 

“Ah. Well. Those were tears of joy.”

 

“They had better be!”

 

“They were. And, Baekhyun-ah.”

 

“Mm, yes, Yixing-hyung?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Y-Your welcome.”

 

“Your face is all red, but you’re still so adorable, aye.”

 

“I-I’m–”

 

“STOP FLIRTING WHEN I’M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU GUYS! OH GOD.”

 

“Oops, sorry, Joonmyeon!”

 

“You’re obviously _not_ sorry, Yixing. I want my butter cake back, jerk.”

 

“I love you, too, Myeon!”

 

“... Love you, too, Xing.”

 

“...”

 

“Mm, yes, Baek?”

 

“I… I love you the most, Yixing.”

 

“I know you do, Baek. And, I love you, too!”

 

“FOR GOD’S SAKE CAN YOU TWO JUST. _STOP_.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while having breakfast because i can and will and must because YIXING IS BACK IN SOUTH KOREA WITH EXO AND WITH BYUN BAEKHYUN FUCK YES MY OT9 HEART AND BAEKXING HEART IS EXPLODING
> 
> there are only dialogues because i always take too much time with narratives and i've always wanted to write an only-dialogue story of some sort. comment on whether you like it (or don't ;;; ) 
> 
> LET'S ALL WELCOME YIXING BACK WITH OUR NEVERENDING LOVE AND SUPPORT YALL
> 
> WELCOME BACK YIXING. WE HAVE ALL MISSED YOU SO SO MUCH. 
> 
> i somehow made the word count to be yixing's birth year oh god i'm so creepy ain't i
> 
> twitter: soobiscuits


End file.
